Shake things up
by missyemzy
Summary: Blaine is at mckinley when he gets a blast from the past what trouble will blaine, her and kurt get into. And what will she think of the warbler boys. klaine smut and awkward moments.
1. Meet Roxi

_**My first klaine fic thanks for reading x**_

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed doodling in the corner of his page he couldn't wait to get to glee club and see Blaine ever since his boyfriend had transferred it made Kurt look forward to glee club more everyday. "Dude what's the answer to this one" Puck whispered jabbing the French question on his test sheet "soixante-neuf" Kurt sighed. "Oh by the way have you seen the new girl she's hot as hell" Puck said grinning wildly Kurt chuckled "Do actually know anything about her besides her physical appearance" Kurt said disapprovingly. Puck frowned thinking "Err her names Roxi" He announced triumphantly Kurt shook his head returning to his doodling when finally the bell rang. Kurt quickly gathered his books and left the room quickly "You heading to glee club" puck said catching him "yeah just need to make a run to my locker be then in a few" Kurt answered puck nodded and headed down the hall.<p>

Kurt opened his locker and quickly gave his hair a spritz with his hairspray before grabbing the books he needed to take home for homework before he could finish someone knocked his books out of his hands. He looked up just in time to see a hockey player pass him with a smirk on his "Sorry" He sneered sarcastically Kurt huffed just because the football players had stopped bothering didn't mean everyone had. He sighed and leant own to pick his books up just then a pair of pink converse appeared in front of him. "You ok hun" A girls voice came from above before he could react a pair of pale white hands with fluorescent pink nail polish began helping him pick up his books. When he looked up he came face to face with a pale skinned girl with light grey eyes framed with long lashes and bright blue eye liner, her full lips covered in fuchsia lipstick she smiled and tucked her long mahogany hair behind her ear.

"Im fine" he said standing up and accepting his books from her "Are you the new girl" he enquired she laughed "Yeah that's me Roxi Morgan" she said her accent was a mix between British and American holding out her hand. "Kurt Hummel" he smiled shaking her hand "Well Kurt maybe you can help me im looking for the choir room" She said "Yeah sure but can I ask why" He asked confused. "Oh I wanted to see if the glee club were still accepting new members" she said "You want to join glee club" he gasped surprised. "Yeah are you a member" Roxi said. "Yes and yes we are taking new members I'll show the way…..wait is that Alexander McQueen" He exclaimed pointing at her top only just noticing her outfit. She was wearing black sleek leggings and a blue patterned tank with a skull printed on its she grinned "Yep love him". Kurt held out his arm to her "Come on were gonna be late" he said she took his arm and led her to the coir room immediately engaging her into a conversation about marc Jacobs new collection.

Blaine was sitting in the coir room waiting for Kurt to arrive he yawned and stretched half listening to the boys talking about the hot new girl. "Sooooo" Santana said leaning over to him "Have you and Hummel been getting your sweet boy kisses on he's had a smile on his face all day" she said winking "Back off Satan" he said with mock anger. She rolled her eyes at him "Relax triangle brows im just teasing" she laughed and rested her head on his shoulder since he'd transferred the two had formed an unlikely friendship. Just then he heard the familiar clicking of designer boots and Kurt strutted into the room with a short pretty girl hanging off his arm Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the girls face it was one he hadn't seen since he was 15.

"Roxi?" Blaine gasped the girls head snapped up and her eyes widened in realization "Blaine?" she choked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>roxi's top: <em><strong>(Add h t t p : <strong>__**w w w . g o o g l e . c o .uk (without spaces) to beginning)**_**_

_**/imgres?**__**q=blue+alexander+mcqueen+top&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbm=isch&tbnid=utpAYQm8gzRxMM:&imgrefurl=/2010_01_01_&docid=GnW93j0VM9moZM&w=300&h=300&ei=tu54TojGNaOi0QWim-ibDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=136&page=2&tbnh=134&tbnw=134&start=23&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:23&tx=85&ty=33&biw=1366&bih=673**_

_**Plz reveiw i like constructive critisms :-)**_


	2. Who is she?

Second chap hope you enjoy so we find out whoroxi is and she auditions for the new directions

Just watched season 3 episode 1 OMG It was so epic! its not unusual was so good blaine looked so hot!

* * *

><p>Before Kurt could even asked how on earth Blaine knew his new friend his boyfriend had rushed over and embraced Roxi and began spinning around both of them laughing loudly.<p>

"OH MY WIZARD GOD what are you doing here I thought you were still in London" Blaine shrieked setting the girl down Kurt noticed they were almost the exact same height.

"My dads work contract ended so we moved back" she explained excitedly "Its so good to see you" He said squeezing her again she laughed and pulled away kissing him on the cheek Kurt felt an unnecessary pang of jealous and went to stand beside his boyfriend.

"Its great to see you to but what about you I thought you transferred to Dalton" she asked "Well I.." Kurt cut him off "Blaine how do you know her" Kurt interrupted "Oh babe" he said slipping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Roxi and I used to be best friends when I was at Westerville high then her dad got a job and she moved to England we haven't seen each other for about 2 years" he explained beaming at Roxi who was staring at the couple with a curious expression. "Oh that's why you transferred" she said with a roll of her eyes "Always the romantic this one" she chuckled "We dated" Blaine clarified when Kurt looked confused.

"Yeah for about 3 months when we were 12 before he realised he played for the other team" she said with a smirk "As I recall you knew before I did" Blaine said. "Well I did catch you checking out derrick Matthews that was kind of a give away don't cha think" She grinned.

"Hang on a min" Blaine said his eyes switching between his boyfriend and Roxi "How come you madam" he said pointing a finger at Roxi "Walked in here with your arm around my boyfriend" He said accusingly.

"She's my fashion soul mate" Kurt said smiling and gesturing to Roxi's top Blaine snorted "That figures you two are gonna get on like a house on fire considering who her dad is". Kurt looked at Roxi "Whose your dad" Roxi blushed and opened her mouth to reply.

Just then mr Schue cleared his throat and the trio spun round and they realised the entire glee club had been watching their exchange.

"Oh" Roxi said striding over to the educator with a wide smile "You must be mr Schuester my names Roxi Morgan I was wondering if you still had any spaces left" mr Schue looked surprised. "Yes absolutely why don't you tell us a little about yourself and then I'll introduce you to everyone" He said as Kurt and Blaine took their seats.

She looked around ducking her head shyly before gaining her composure and clearing her throat. "Hi guys Ok well like I said im Roxi Morgan I love books especially Harry potter, chic flicks, movies, fashion, pop music and er converses" she said clicking her heels. "Ive lived in London for the past two years and kinda picked up the accent and yeah im really weird" She finished.

"Ok well" Mr Schue said "You already know Blaine and Kurt this is Brittney and Santana" he gestured to a confused looking blonde and Hispanic girl who stared bitchely at her. "Mike and Tina" Pointing to an Asian couple who waved then resumed snogging "Artie and Mercedes" gesturing to a pretty black girl dressed brightly and a guy in a wheel chair who nodded to her quickly then returned his gaze to the confused blonde. "Finn, Sam and puck" He said gesturing to the three dressed in letterman jackets "Lauren" The brunette girl the mohawked jock raised her hand "Quinn" the other blonde smiled flakily. "And Rachel" he pointed to a brunette who was dressed like a doll "Welcome to glee club" he said.

"Mr Schue before you say that don't you think she should audition" Rachel piped up everyone groaned "Rachel I" Mr Schue began. "No no she's right" Roxi said slipping her bag off a placing on chair "Ok Roxi show us what you got" he said sitting down next to Kurt.

Roxi whispered to the band who smiled and nodded she skipped over to the centre of the room and waited for the music to begin.

_**You can dress me up in diamondsYou can dress me up in dirt**_

_**You can throw me like a linemanI like it better when it hurts**_

_**Oh, I have waited here for youI have waitedYou make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor**_

_**I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door**_

_**I'm like an alley catDrink the milk up I want more**_

_**You make me wannaYou make me wanna scream**_

The girls of the group looked a little taken aback and all the boys mouths were hanging open except Blaine who was shaking his head as he watched in shock as his best friend danced sang. Kurt was chuckling silently at his boyfriends can meet me on an aeroplaneOr in the back of the busYou can throw me like a boomerangI'll come back and beat you upOh, I have waited here for youDon't keep me waiting

Roxi started to jump around and flipped hair wildly as she broke into the chorus

**_You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor_**

**_I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the doo_**

**_rI'm like an alley catDrink the milk up I want more_**

**_You make me wannaYou make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor_**

**_I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door_**

**_I'm like an alley catDrink the milk up I want more_**

**_You make me wanna_**

**_You make me wanna scream_**

Puck wolf whistled as Roxi snapped her hips to the beat

and promptly received a slap round the head from Lauren.

**_(Lala lala lala lala)_**

Roxi slowed her hips to a sway and ran her hands through hair sensually as she sung the next verse of the song.

**_I feel safe with you_**

**_I can be myself tonight_**

**_It's alright with you Cause you hold my secrets tight_**

**_You do, you do_**

**_You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalalala lala_**

**_You make me wanna lala lalala_**

She switched back to erratic movement as the songs pace picked up again

_**You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor**_

_**I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door**_

_**I'm like an alley catDrink the milk up I want more**_

_**You make me wanna**_

_**You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor**_

_**I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door**_

_**I'm like an alley catDrink the milk up I want more**_

_**You make me wanna You make me wanna screamYou make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lalaYou make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala**_

_**You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala**_

Everyone was silent as she finished "So er great welcome to glee club" mr Schue said looking a little shocked before shuffling to the front of the room to write the lesson objective on the board.

Roxi smiled and went to sit down beside Kurt as mr Shue began talking "Since when did you become a nympho" Blaine whispered with a chuckle. Roxi giggled "You were awesome but I didn't peg you as a rock chick your such a sweetie" Kurt said. "Awww thanks hun" She said blushing slightly "See 1 minute your all cute and smiley the next your moving your hips Beyoncé" Kurt exclaimed "That's Roxi for you" Blaine said beaming glad to have his best friend back.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading plz plz plz reveiw :-)<p> 


	3. Cars and warblers

Sooooooo chapter 3 you know i keep getting hits but not reveiws im starting to think no one likes my story :-(

Anyway hope you like it

* * *

><p>An hour later Blaine, Kurt and Roxi were sitting in the lima bean Kurt was snorting into his coffee as Roxi told him about the time she and Blaine had paired up in home economics. "I realised he didn't have the cap on blender just as he pressed the button the next thing I know chocolate batter exploded everywhere poor Blainey never was very good at baking" she giggled. "You laugh it took me an hour to wash that crap from my hair" Blaine grumbled which elicited more giggles from Kurt.<p>

Roxi glanced at her phone "I should get home soon I promised my dad I wouldn't be back too late" Roxi said finishing her hot chocolate. "Oh that reminds me what does your dad do you never said" Kurt asked Roxi flushed "Well do you know Morgan's Models" Kurt nodded off course he did he'd been watching fashion shows since he was six Morgan's models supplied models to all the major fashion shows then it hit him Morgan's models "Oh my god really" He squeaked excitedly. "Yep that's daddy" she said with pride "Oh wow you must be like loaded" Roxi shrugged "I guess best parts definitely the freebies" She said smoothing her tank. Kurt laughed "I better going its gonna take me an hour to get home with that damn car" Roxi muttered "What's up with your car" Kurt asked "Its been rattling and struggling to go over 40" Roxi explained. "Well my dads a mechanic why don't you bring it to the shop tomorrow around 1 ish" Kurt said writing down the address on a napkin. "Thanks I'll see you tomorrow Kurt see later Blainey" she said before walking out the door Blaine drained he last of his coffee "Ready to go?" Blaine asked Kurt nodded "Its Friday night dinner I cant be late" as he grabbed his jacket.

Blaine pulled his car into the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson house he leant over a kissed his boyfriend deeply. Kurt gasped as he pulled away "Um my dad and Carol aren't back yet and Finns still at practice do you wanna come in and watch a movie or something" he gabbled biting his lip. "Yeah that sounds fun" Blaine said blushing as they exited the car.

They settled down on Kurt's bed to watch Harry potter the taller boy tensed as Blaine began to kiss his neck "Sorry is this ok?" he mumbled against Kurt's neck they'd made out before but Kurt still got a little nervous sometimes. "Its f..fine" Kurt stuttered turning to pull Blaine into a searing kiss Blaine moaned into his mouth and tangled his hands into his boyfriends hair. Kurt let his hormones take over and swung his leg over to straddle Blaine gripping tightly onto his hips while his boyfriends hand quickly undid his shirt pulling it off and sucking at Kurt's exposed collar bone. The taller boy gasp and bucked his hips causing both boys to moan as Kurt quickly tore Blaine's shirt off they began to grind together finding a rhythm just then the door opened.

"Hey kid woah!" Burt stopped abruptly both boys jumped apart blushing a violent red Blaine pulled a pillow onto his lap to hide his problem from his boyfriend's father while Kurt scrambled for his shirt. "Im sorry..er…dinners ready Blaine you can stay if you want" Burt stuttered backing out of the room. Kurt groaned in embarrassment and flopped face down on the bed Blaine chuckled and rubbed his back "Come on I'll get my shirt on then we'll go down" Blaine said.

The next day Roxi pulled into Hummel tires and lube "Hey" Kurt said appearing beside her as she stepped out of her car he was dressed in a t shirt a coveralls tied at the hips. "Hey well this it" she said gesturing to the blue convertible beetle just then a tall man with a cap on approached them "Whose this Kurt" the man said wiping his hands on a dirty rag "Oh dad this is my friend Roxi I was telling you about last night you know Blaine's friend Roxi this is my dad Burt Hummel" Kurt explained. "Oh of course Kurt said you had a problem with your car I'll take a look for you" Burt said "Oh Kurt im sorry but jimmy's sick so your gonna have to wash those cars yourself". "But dad I have plans with Blaine" Kurt whined "Im sorry Kurt but I need you to wash those cars" Burt said "I'll help" Roxi exclaimed seeing how crestfallen Kurt looked. "Really" Kurt exclaimed "Yeah sure ive got nothing to do today and beside it will be fun" Roxi grinned "Oh thanks is that ok dad" Kurt asked hopefully Burt chuckled "Its fine I'll do your repairs free of charge seen as your helping out" Roxi smiled and excepted a pair of overalls form Kurt. "Thanks mr Hummel" She said "No problem and call me Burt" He said taking Roxi's keys to go look at her car.

Kurt put the radio on while they washed the car Roxi had stripped down to her white vest top and tied her coveralls round her waist. "Thanks for doing this" Kurt said polishing the wing mirror of the car he was currently cleaning "No problem im actually having fun I was gonna ask if you wanted go shopping tomorrow we should get Blaine to come to" Roxi said. "Ooo that would be great I need a new scarf" Kurt babbled excitedly just then 3 boys in blazer walked in "Kurt?" the Asian one said. Kurt turned round "Wes David Thad what are you doing here?" Kurt said "I was giving these to a lift home my car started making funny noises I think it's the fan belt" Wes said. Kurt noticed the other two staring at Roxi "Guys this is Roxi she was Blaine's best friend at Westerville high" Kurt explained all three pairs of eyes widened. "I take it you've heard of me" Roxi said walking over to the group "O yeah we've heard of you" Thad chuckled "Well its nice to meet the warblers I hear you guys are pretty good" Roxi said giving Thad a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Kurt "Ok well lets go check out your car" Kurt said dragging the boys away. "It was nice to meet you" Thad said then turned to follow the others Roxi laughed and returned to the car she was cleaning.

"I'll just go grab a new fan belt" Kurt said as he lead the warbler boys back inside a few minutes later but the boys weren't paying attention their heads were turned towards the sound of Rihannas shut up and drive blaring from the radio. "What are you guys…" Kurt trailed off shaking his head Roxi was swaying her hips to the beat of the song whilst leaning across the hood of a car "That girl is gonna be nothing but trouble" Kurt muttered.

* * *

><p>I need reveiws like kurt needs scarves lol :-) thankyou for reading x<p> 


	4. What you warbling for?

Thankyou all those who reveiwed it made my day heres chapter 4 roxis meets the warblers

* * *

><p>Roxi sighed leaning back<p>

"Remind me again why were sitting in a car outside Dalton on a Sunday morning wasting the day away".

Kurt rolled his eyes "Blaine wanted to go see the warblers for their Sunday meeting before we went to the mall and the movies" he said pulling out his iphone and tapping at the screen.

After a couple of minutes Roxi unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door "Where are you going?" Kurt asked "Warbler hunting" Roxi grinned.

Blaine was sitting in the council room talking with Wes who was telling him about their number for sectionals he trusted Blaine not to tell the new directions. "All im saying is…" Wes trailed off as the door opened Blaine turned around and saw Roxi and his boyfriend walking in as usually looking like they'd just stepped out of vogue.

Kurt was wearing a tight purple shirt, a slim white tie and tight whit skinny jeans a pair of black shades rested on his perfectly coiffed hair. Roxi was wearing a fitted grey dress with black bands criss crossing her chest, black opaque tights and bright pink heels she also had a pair of bright pink sunnies on top of her sleek hair which Blaine recognised as the ones he'd given her for her 14th birthday.

"You cant be in here" Wes said pointing to Roxi she pouted and perched on the arm of one of the couches next to Jeff "Why" she said giving Thad a shy smile. "Rule 12 in the Dalton official handbook" Wes began but Blaine cut him off this time "Rox you cant be here especially dressed like that" He chuckled. Roxi adjusted the top of her dress which caused her to reveal more cleavage "Like what" She asked completely oblivious.

Kurt chuckled "Relax Rox the warblers are very what's the word" he said "Uptight" Roxi offered "We are not uptight" David defended.

"Oh you so are look at you all your so stiff you need to loosen up or were gonna whip you at regional's" she grinned "Really why don't you show us what you got" Jeff said.

Roxi blushed and looked around Kurt nodded encouragingly the warblers were always so dignified they needed shaking up and Thad smiled at her nodding. "Fine" Roxi said pulling her Ipod out of her back pocket and walking over to the speakers in the corner off the room "Roxi" Blaine said warily "Relax Blaine" Kurt said.

Roxi turned to face the public school boys she ducked her head down and sung the first verse softy

What an amazing timeWhat a familyHow did the years go by?Now it's only me

She whipped her head up and stared fiercely stomping her foot to the beat at the boys as the next verse kicked in.

Tick tock, tick tockTick tock, tick tockTick tock, tick tockTick tock, tick tockLa la la la la la la

Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car

A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake

What if they say that you're a climber?

Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone

Who really cares 'coz it's your life you never know, it could be great

Take a chance 'coz you might grow

The warblers mouths hung open as she began to dance in between the furniture

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for?

What you waiting What you waiting

What you waiting What you waiting

What you waiting for?

Tick tock, tick tockTick tock, tick tock

She turned and sung to the council table

Take a chance you stupid ho

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself

You know it all by heart, why are you standing in one place?

Born to blossom, bloom to perish

Your moment will run out 'coz of your sex chromosome

I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks

Life is short, you're capable

She turned round and stuttered to Kurt pulling him to dance with her he smiled and grabbed her waist

Look at your watch now

You're still a super hot femaleYou got your million dollar contract

And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waitingWhat you waiting

What you waitingWhat you waiting

What you waiting for?

Blaine gawped as his boyfriend and best friend moved their hips together

What you waitingWhat you waiting

What you waitingWhat you waiting What you waiting for?

I can't wait to go back and do Japan

Get me lots of brand new fans

Osaka, Tokyo, you Harajuku girls

Damn, you've got some wicked style

Go, look at your watch nowYou're still a super hot female

You got your million dollar contract

And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waitingWhat you waiting

What you waitingWhat you waiting

What you waiting for?What you waiting

What you waitingWhat you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for?

She looked Thad in the eyes and sung

What you waiting for? What you waiting for?

She spun round then shook her hips to the beat as she finished the song

Take a chance, you stupid ho

Take a chance, you stupid ho

What you waiting for?

What you waiting for?

Take a chance, you stupid ho

Take a chance, you stupid ho

The warblers all looked shocked but clapped "Right can we please go now" She whined at Blaine "Yes I think we should" Blaine said staring at his former school mates.

Roxi turned to leave but then paused and walked back to the council table

"You should come" She said bluntly at Thad "Were going to the mall then to the movies" She grinned. Thad looked a little taken aback by her directness

"Err sure just let me go get changed" He said sanding up and walking out the door as the warblers stared on in shock "Well it was nice meeting you Roxi said as she walked out.

10 minutes later Thad walked out of the Dalton doors dressed in a tight white v neck and dark blue skinny jeans a leather jacket flung over his arm carrying a black and blue helmet he walked up to Kurt's car where the others were waiting.

"Do you need a lift" Kurt asked as he Blaine and Roxi climbed into his car

"Nah I'll follow on my bike" Thad said gesturing behind him to the blue motorcycle. Kurt chuckled

"Didn't peg you for a bike guy" Thad smiled "O yeah I love it" He said before turning towards his bike.

Kurt started the car and pulled out of the Dalton car park

"Roxi is their any particular reason you basically demanded Thad come with us" Blaine asked amused as Roxi looked out of the back window at the boy in question. "Well he seems nice secondly as much as I love you two I don't wanna play 3rd wheel all day and plus he's hot" She grinned.

* * *

><p>Roxis outfit<p>

just add: h t t p : / / w w w . g o o g l e . c o . u k (without spaces to the begining of the links)

dress

/imgres?q=grey+bodycon+dress&um=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=O915U-cEiFgs0M:&imgrefurl=.&docid=kXb23yK0navZtM&w=1067&h=1600&ei=Q0eCTqTcNYP3sgbn5eC9Dg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=341&vpy=224&dur=2200&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=126&ty=162&page=4&tbnh=155&tbnw=94&start=91&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:91&biw=1366&bih=673

shoes

/imgres?q=high+heels&um=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=uhbH4BSccswapM:&imgrefurl=./lifeandstyle/2010/jun/09/how-to-walk-high-heels&docid=Gakza-hyySIKkM&w=460&h=276&ei=-0eCTsOLB4vSsga5ppWTDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=371&vpy=206&dur=228&hovh=174&hovw=290&tx=204&ty=133&page=3&tbnh=127&tbnw=212&start=39&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:39&biw=1366&bih=673

I need reveiws like klaine needs an on screen makeout session :-)


	5. Zombies and kisses

Okay so smut in this chap :-)

* * *

><p>Blaine chuckled wrapping his arms around Kurt as he buried his face in his chest as zombies blood splattered across the screen how they'd ended up seeing zombies revenge in 3D he didn't know.<p>

"Is it gone now" Kurt whispered "Yes love the nasty zombie is gone" he cooed Kurt shifted and nuzzled Blaine's neck kissing it softly. Blaine shivered "Kurt" he said warily "Mmmm" Kurt replied nipping at Blaine's jaw the ex warbler was shocked Kurt wasn't usually this forward he looked around they were in the back row so no one could see them he vaguely remembered Kurt suggesting that's were they sit.

He groaned crossing his legs "Kurt please don't im….oooohh" he cut off as Kurt sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Kurt noticed his discomfort and blushed "Sorry" he whispered. He settled for just laying back against Blaine's chest and watching the film Blaine sighed in relief trying to calm his body down.

He looked over at Roxi who was sitting next to Kurt with Thad on her other side they were so caught up in the film thankfully they hadn't noticed Kurt and Blaine's little exchange.

Thad looked at Roxi and smiled she wasn't even phased by the amount of blood on screen she just giggled and sipped her grape slushy happily. She was such a great girl he'd only spent a couple of hours with her at the mall but he was already falling for her she was just so happy he couldn't help but smile. He took a deep breath and slid an arm around her shoulders she tensed but didn't protest she simply leaned back and rested her head on his arm.

"Anyone wanna go for ice cream" Thad asked gesturing to the ice cream shop across the road hoping to spend more time Roxi "Mmmm yeah that sounds great" she said "Oooh its cold" She paused to pull her new black coat from one of her shopping bags. "Cool what about you guys" Thad said "No thanks I really wanna get home" Kurt said cuddling up to Blaine "Yeah me too" Blaine said.

"Ok er Roxi I could give you a lift home after if you want" Thad said Roxi eyed the bike warily "Ok but Kurt would you mind taking my bags and I'll pick them up from you tomorrow".

"Yeah sure see you tomorrow" Kurt said taking the bags and climbing into the car Blaine followed and waved at the couple as they drove off.

"Kurt what was that about tonight" Blaine asked after a few minutes "What was what about" Kurt asked innocently.

"During the film" Blaine said Kurt blushed and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter "Its just you looked really good today and I just…..wanted you" Kurt whispered flushing with embarrassment.

"Kuuurrrrrttt you cant just say things like that" Blaine moaned feeling his pants tighten Kurt smirked and pulled the car over.

"What are y.." Blaine was cut off as Kurt crashed there lips together "Follow me" he whispered hotly into the ex warblers ear before climbing into the backseat.

Blaine shivered and followed Kurt grabbed him by the collar and slammed him back against the seat straddling him. He pulled Blaine in for a rough kiss all teeth and tongue the curly haired boy bucked his hips up in search of friction Kurt gasped and broke the kiss grinding down hard onto Blaine's hard cock. Blaine began nipping and biting at Kurt's jaw as they started to rut together in a steady rhythm

"Oh god Blaine" Kurt cried throwing his head back he reached down and ripped Blaine's shirt over his head then removed his own. The dark haired boy wailed as Kurt leant down and took one of his nipples into his hot wet mouth Blaine reached around and squeezed his boyfriends arse. Their rhythm began to get urgent and they were to caught up in the delicious friction to do anything but kiss sloppily.

"Clo..close" Kurt gasped "Me too GOD me too" Blaine panted Kurt's hips stuttered as he came screaming a high f it was all to much for Blaine who threw his head back and yelped clutching onto Kurt desperately as his vision went white.

"Woah" Kurt said "Yeah" Blaine whispered hoarsely puling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"So what's England like" Thad said in between mouthfuls of pistachio ice cream they'd been talking for ages they went through all the basics favourite things, child hood memories, hobbies, family and future plans. Roxi licked her chocolate chip cone thoughtfully before answering

"Its great but I was great but I was glad to leave" She said casually "Oh whys that where you not happy there" He asked she squirmed uncomfortable.

"No it was just….people" She said her eyes dimmed and her smile faltered a little "Was it a guy" Thad inquired nervously.

"Yeah Jared we um met my first day of school there he was sweet and kind well I thought he was" Roxi said. "What happened if you don't mind me asking" he didn't want to upset her but it seemed like she needed to talk about it.

"Well I was really shy then and I guess I was just happy a guy was paying me some attention anyway he asked me out on valentines day I said yes of course Id had a crush on him since I met him". She took a deep breath before continuing

"Then one day a few of months ago I decided to surprise him by turning up at his house when I got their the door was unlocked I walked in and found him in the living room with a girl from school I nearly threw up when I saw then at it together" She sighed looking down.

Thad reached across the table and held her hand "Im sorry" he said softly Roxi shook her head and pulled her hand back smoothing her hair.

"Don't be I was stupid and naïve after that I changed my attitude I tried to be more confident I still feel shy a lot of the time but I don't let it show" She said smiling faintly.

"Well in my opinion that Jared guys a jerk" Thad smirked Roxi laughed when they finished off their ice creams in comfortable silence.

"Ready to go" Thad said standing "Yep lets go" she said scooping up her up her coat and beaming at him "You have the most beautiful smile" Thad said before he realised and mentally face palmed for being so cheesy.

"Err thank you?" Roxi said bemused as they walked out he handed her his helmet insisting she wear it she rolled her eyes but accepted it anyway.

The ride was thrilling Roxi had never felt so alive and so scared at the same time she clung on tight to Thad burying her self in the soft leather of his jacket.

Thad tried not to go to fast on the bike he didn't want to freak her out he smiled as her arms wrapped tightly around his waist squeezing when they went round the corners.

He pulled into her driveway and stopped the bike putting he kick stand up Roxi carefully unwound her arms and stood up a little shakily.

"Are you ok" He asked pulling off her helmet relieved to find her smiling "That was amazing thank you" she gushed.

"Im glad you enjoyed it I'll er walk you to your door" Thad said Roxi giggled "Such a gentleman" she teased.

They reached the doorstep and paused Roxi fished her keys out of her bag but made no move to open the door instead she started fiddling with them.

"I had I really good time tonight thank you" She said biting her lip "It was my pleasure" Thad said shifting uncomfortably he wanted to kiss her but did she want to kiss him. He looked at eyes and smiled leaning in slightly she met him half way and they lips collided into a soft kiss after a few seconds they separated blushing.

"Goodnight Thad" she whispered and went to open her door "Wait!" he said she turned round and cocked her eyebrow.

"C…can I have your number" he stuttered she chuckled and dug in her bag pulling out a purple pen she took his hand and scribbled her number down along with a little heart.

"Make sure you don't wash your hand before you put it in your phone" she grinned and disappeared inside the house.

Thad got back on his bike and sped off down the quiet street smiling the whole way home.

* * *

><p>I need reveiws like klaine needs a steamy make out session<p> 


	6. Wake up

Sorry its been so long been busy freaking out over episode 5 lol

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Roxi was standing at her locker texting Thad she giggled as she got a picture message from him.<p>

"What's so funny" Blaine said approaching her Kurt by his side she held up her phone to reveal a picture of Wes standing on a table trying to reach his gavel which was hung from a chandelier.

"Oh my god he must be so pissed" Kurt said as he and Blaine burst into their own fits of giggles "So what's going on with you a Thad?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know what you mean" Roxi sniffed "Oh please I know for a fact you to kissed that night after the movie I also know he took you to Breadstix at the weekend" Blaine said.

"KURT!" she exclaimed "Sorry he was there when you called" Kurt said apologetically "Ok fine I like him" Roxi said blushing "Great you both deserve someone good" Blaine said nodding in approval.

Roxi's phone beeped signalling the arrival of a new message she looked down and giggled and held up her phone for the boys to see.

Wes was now half hanging from the chandelier looking terrified Blaine collapsed against Kurt as they fell about laughing.

Kurt straightened up "Don't forget we've got glee rehearsal at lunch I cant wait im so glad mr Schue chose Avril Lavigne" he squealed jumping up and down excitedly Blaine smiled wrapping one arm around Kurt's waist.

"What are you gonna sing babe" Blaine asked

"It's a surprise" Kurt said with a wink

"Ok what about you Rox" the shorter boy said turning towards her. Roxi was about to reply when she felt someone behind her she spun round and came face to face with a burly hockey player she recognised he was also wolf whistling at her as she walked down the hall his name was Jason something.

"Hey baby when are me and you gonna get together and do something" he said eyeing her up

"Try never" Roxi sneered. He looked over her shoulder at Blaine and Kurt and raised his eyebrow

"Come on baby ditch the fairy boys and come out with me tonight" Roxi squeaked as she felt his meaty hand grab her ass.

Blaine was about to lay into the hockey player for touching his best friend when suddenly the boy was slammed against lockers with his arm twisted behind his back

"Touch me or insult my friends again and I will break your arm" she hissed her tone truly terrifying the hockey player groaned in pain and Roxi released him. He straightened up holding his arm Kurt smirked and Jason shot him a death glare before pushing past the two boys and heading down the hall.

"Roxi where the hell did that come from" Blaine said

"I learnt a lot of new things when I was in London marital arts was just one of many" she said grinning as she disappeared down the hall.

By the time lunch time rolled around the whole glee club had heard about Roxi ninja skills Blaine and Kurt walked into the choir room to find Roxi pinning puck to the floor while the other laughed hysterically.

"He didn't believe me" Roxi explained simple climbing off puck Blaine grinned and looked around the room

"hey where's fin" he asked

"He's sick today he says he's got a stomach virus but I think its more to do with all those slices of cold pizza he ate before bed" Kurt rolled his eyes just then mr Schue entered.

"Okay guys settle down who wants to start today's lesson off" he said looking around the room Kurt's hand shot up.

"Ok Kurt take it away"

Kurt walked over to the centre of the room and smiled lovingly at Blaine as the music started

La laLa la la laLa laLa la la laI like your smileI like your vibeI like your styleBut that's not why I love you

And I, I like the wayYou're such a starBut that's not why I love you

HeyDo you feel, do you feel me?Do you feel what I feel, too?Do you need, do you need me?Do you need me?

You're so beautifulBut that's not why I love youI'm not sure you knowThat the reason I love you is youBeing youJust youYeah the reason I love you is all that we've been throughAnd that's why I love you

Blaine watched his boyfriend with teary eyes

La laLa la la laLa laLa la la la

I like the way you misbehaveWhen we get wasted

Blaine chuckled remembering Rachel's party

But that's not why I love youAnd how you keep your coolWhen I am complicatedBut that's not why I love you

HeyDo you feel, do you feel me?Do you feel what I feel, too?Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautifulBut that's not why I love youAnd I'm not sure you knowThat the reason I love you is youBeing youJust youYeah the reason I love you is all that we've been throughAnd that's why I love you

Yeah – .

I am always here for youYou

HeyDo you feel, do you feel me?Do you feel what I feel, too?Do you need, do you need me?Do you need me?

You're so beautifulBut that's not why I love youI'm not sure you knowThat the reason I love you is youBeing youJust youYeah the reason I love you is all that we've been throughAnd that's why I love you

La laLa la la la La laLa la la la

La laLa la la la La laLa la la la

Kurt finished the song with tears in his everyone was Applauded as Blaine stood up and wrapped his boyfriend up in his arms.

"Thank you" Blaine said pulling Kurt into a sweet kiss the glee club fell silent they'd never seen the two boys kiss before they were always so careful in public.

Roxi wolf whistled and Santana shouted wanky as the glee club cheered

"Moment effectively ruined guys well done" Kurt said with a smirk

Roxi, Blaine and Kurt were the last ones to leave the choir room as they stepped out into the hallway Roxi saw Jason coming towards them along with a couple of other hockey players

"Fags" he spat at them

"Well at least we didn't get beaten up by a girl" Kurt quipped Jason snapped and shoved Kurt into the lockers his head hitting one the locks with a crack and he fell to the floor blood gushing from a cut on his forehead.

"KURT!" Blaine cried sinking to floor the hockey players ran as mr Schue appeared

"God what happened" he said reaching for his cell phone Roxi hastily explained as he dialled 999

"Kurt please wake up" Blaine pleaded to his unconscious boyfriend but Kurt's eyes remained closed.

The paramedics arrived within minutes Blaine and Roxi went to get climb into the back of the ambulance but the medic shook his head.

"He's my boyfriend" Blaine said the man paused but let him past Roxi panicked didn't want Blaine to be on his own

"And he's my brother" Roxi exclaimed the paramedic didn't look entirely convinced but let her in to once she was sat down she wrapped her arm around Blaine's shoulders as he clutched Kurt's hand.

"Please Kurt please be ok" he sobbed.

* * *

><p>What do you think let me know :-)<p> 


End file.
